


The Adjacent Racket

by XCLayMacionPoint



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Humor, Kink, Lemon, One-Shot, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCLayMacionPoint/pseuds/XCLayMacionPoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sasori will hear us." She said simply. She knew what he wanted. Something she wanted just as badly.</p><p>Extremely Short Lemon One-shot DeidaraXNameless Female Character</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adjacent Racket

Deidara put an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. The tongue of his free hand curiously licked up her chin. Her eyes shut and her hands pressed to his hard chest, the feel of the tongue on her skin making her shiver. His fingertips grazed against her cheek while the muscle flicked out beneath her eye.

"Sasori will hear us." She said simply.

She knew what he wanted. Something she wanted just as badly. Her eyes fluttered open when the tongue retreated back. He leaned down close enough to her ear that she would be able to hear his whisper.

"Then we just need to be extra quiet, un."

X

Sasori twisted the joints of his creation. He heard a soft thump come from Deidara's room. It wasn't unusual to hear sounds coming from his partners' room. The most common of which were obnoxiously loud. The red head paid no mind to the thump and continued to fiddle with his puppet.

X

One of his hands was cupping her heat, having dipped down into her pants and panties. The other was sliding up her side beneath her cotton shirt. She rose onto her toes at the feeling of the tongue teasing her sensitive folds. Her fingers had tangled themselves in his silky blonde hair. Their mouths were pressed together, kneading steadily against one another. She moaned softly when something wet brushed her clit. Her legs buckled and her body leaned against his for support. Deidara pulled away to whisper.

"You're going to get us caught."

She grabbed both sides of his face and brought him back down to her lips. Her hands drifted down his chest to his pants where she found a growing bulge. Just as she began massaging him through the cloth he slipped a finger into her. She pressed her mouth harder against his to suppress her moan. He pumped the single digit in and out of her slowly as the tongue on his hand circled her clit. She released his manhood from his pants and quickly closed her fingers around his full arousal. Her other hand slid beneath his shirt and up along his abs. He nipped at her bottom lip in approval. She bit back playfully as her hand slowly slid up and down his shaft.

Deidara's hand which had been leisurely tugging at the clips that held her bra in place returned to her front to grasp her breast. He removed his hand from her pants, much to her dismay, and joined his other hand in fondling her breasts. He lowered his own mouth to her neck to bite and lick wherever he wished. The tongues on his hands greedily played with her hardened nipples. She stroked his length faster and arched against the three mouths teasing her skin.

X

It was too quiet. If the blonde was in his room, then he would have heard an explosion by now. Perhaps he wasn't in his room. Sasori reached for another tool. He was repairing a joint that had become difficult to move. He suspected it had suffered slight damage in his last battle.

X

"Take me, please." She said in a breathy whisper.

"The bed is too loud, un."

She slipped off her shirt and tossed it aside. His gaze devoured her exposed body.

"I said-"

"Shh, I heard you." She responded.

She shimmied her pants and panties to around her ankles. She stepped out of her removed clothing while watching the blonde rapidly throw off his own shirt. Just as he finished removing his pants she turned around and approach his low dresser. He grinned as he watched her place her hands against the dresser and bend over. She spread her legs and arched her body down.

"Fuck." He said under his breath.

He was behind her in moments and positioning his full erection against her heat. With one hand on her lower back he slowly stroked the tip against the lips, edging his way to her entrance. She bit her lip and looked back at the blonde.

"Don't tease me." She said in a hurried whisper.

He pushed his tip into her causing her to shiver. She moved her hips back impatiently, sliding more of him into her. He slowly began to rock his hips forward and back, letting his head fall back at the sensation her soft walls around his swollen ache. He placed both hands on her waist to keep her in place while he moved.

She swallowed a moan. The heat in her abdomen increased as she felt his length stroking against her sensitive insides. He moved slowly, careful not to let their hips meet and make any more noise than they already were. She looked back at him again and mouthed the word "faster." He let out a groan as he sped up.

X

Sasori paused when he heard a sound come from his partner's room, but returned to his work as quickly as he had stopped. He knew Deidara was in his room, meaning he would now anticipate quite a racket. There wasn't a day that went by where he didn't hear explosions coming from the room adjacent to his. Sasori hoped that they would be sparse today.

X

She kept her eyes on him as their bodies rocked. Her hand reached back to grab his wrist. He noticed her eyes pleading for more of him but he knew anymore and Sasori may hear them. Instead of increasing the force of his thrusts he grabbed both of her forearms and pulled her up so she was standing. She let out a single cry. He moved both of her wrists to one hand and with the other he silenced her. She felt the lips of the mouth on his hand part and the tongue dart out to brush against her lips.

The moment he felt the girl's much smaller tongue brush against the muscle on his hand he slammed into her entirely. She cried out against his hand and he repeated the motion. His hands returned to her waist to pull her back again onto his length. She moaned his name.

Deidara no longer cared if the puppet master could hear them. He pulled himself out, spun her around and lifted her up onto the dresser. He quickly positioned his tip to her entrance again and buried himself inside of her. She cried out again but the cry was elongated as he began ramming into her rapidly. Her legs hooked around his waist, bringing him closer, and her hands curled in his long blonde hair. He silenced her cries briefly to kiss her but when he pulled away her voice filled the room.

The dresser repeatedly tapped against the wall along with the rocking of their bodies and the sound of skin slapping hard against skin. Deidara's hand grasped her breast again, kneading it roughly while the other drifted down her abdomen to just above where he was mercilessly thrusting. The eager tongue rubbed against her clit and she shivered, gripping his hair tightly. A high-pitched whine came from behind her tightly pursed lips.

Her body convulsed against him as she experienced an intense orgasm. It ripped through her and left a lingering haze as he continued to stroke his manhood deep inside of her. He let out a breathy chuckle.

"You're tightening up around me, un."

He grunted from the intense squeezing.

"It feels fucking great."

She whined again and let her head fall against his shoulder. Her euphoria continued. Her body shivered again and again as the blonde maintained his pace. Deidara grit his teeth. His own climax fast approaching.

"It won't stop feeling good." She moaned.

He groaned hungrily at her words and felt the telltale tightening in his abdomen signaling release. He pulled himself out, gently cupping himself with his hand, the tongue stroked along the length of the shaft as he released onto her lower stomach.

"Fuck, un." He breathed out between pants.

"So much for being quiet." She giggled, meeting his glazed-over gaze.

Deidara lifted her up to carry her to his bed.

"I'm not done with you yet, un."

X

Sasori's elbow was just beside the forgotten piece of wood he had been working on. He had rested his forehead against his palm while impatiently tapping his carving knife against the edge of his desk. He opened his eyes, glaring at the blank wall before him as though it were the cause of his irritation. With a frustrated sigh he thought, _I would much rather listen to explosions all day than this._

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sasori-sama. Let me know what you think if you feel like it. I'll be here, well not all the time, but sometimes.
> 
> I am to the point where I am bored enough to take submissions. Lemon submissions that is. PM me if you want. Later friends.


End file.
